


PREQUEL STORIES

by Mr_Gradient



Series: underdebris [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gradient/pseuds/Mr_Gradient
Summary: underdebris' prequel story -  some memories from them
Series: underdebris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630489





	PREQUEL STORIES

in preparation...


End file.
